


A New Home

by gracem



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracem/pseuds/gracem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma, Killian and Henry are painting her new apartment. Fluffy nonsense ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Home

The radio played softly in the background. Sheets covered the floor and furniture, and paint pots and trays were scattered around the little, seaside apartment. A salty ocean breeze filled the room, weakening the fumes of the soft blue paint. Emma’s colour choice. They had been painting for hours. When she had first bought the apartment, faded red paint had been peeling off the walls, and although she liked red, Emma had decided it was probably better if they gave her new place a fresh coat of paint. Killian had offered to help her, and Henry, out (turns out having a hook for a hand, can be rather useful when painting), as he had throughout the entire moving process. After four hours, they only had two walls, and a few smaller skirting boards left to paint, but it was time for a break. Henry offered to make the trip to Granny’s for food, pointing out that he was, surprisingly, the only one left that was not covered in blue. Emma’s white tank top now looked a completely different colour than it had when she had put it on earlier that morning, and Killian’s dark grey tee, now had a large blue smudge down the back of it. They had been two and half hours in, when Killian had decided that there were much more interesting things in the room to paint than the walls, mainly Emma’s arms and cheeks. Damn pirate. Their little ‘catch me if you can game’ had ended up with Emma wiping her paint covered hands down boyfriends back, revenge for when he’d wiped his brush down the side of her face. After deciding they might not have enough paint left for the walls if they kept up their game, they’d called a truce.  
The two of them now sat on the sheet covered couch, Emma with her feet tucked underneath her, leaning into the warmth of Killian’s body.  
“Imagine all the nights we are going to get to spend like this. Here. Together.” smiled Emma, looking up towards Killian, as his arm came around her shoulders, pulling her closer towards him.  
“What are you proposing, Swan?” Killian smirked.  
“That maybe you should stop paying for that room at Granny’s? Or finally move off your boat and, you know, into an actual house?” Emma teased, resting her head further into her boyfriends neck, her blonde curls fanning across his chest.  
“Watch out, Swan. It’s never wise to speak ill of a pirates ship. However, I might just take you up on that offer.” Killian smiled, playing absentmindedly with Emma’s curls, until she sat up suddenly, a smile on her face. “What? Something wrong, love?”  
“No! It’s just… I love this song!”, Emma grinned. He hadn’t noticed, too busy focused on Emma’s proposal, but the radio had begun to play an upbeat sort of tune ♪ “… oh oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me… shut up and dance with me…” ♪ , and Emma tugged Killian to his feet.  
“What are you doing? You can’t dance to this, love!” Killian sighed, shaking his head.  
“What do you mean?” Emma laughed, realising that her boyfriends definition of dancing differed slightly from her modern day one. “Oh. You can’t dance to this. I get it. You just sort of need to bounce up and down, move your head. Maybe spin a few times”  
“Sounds barbaric, love” Killian sighed, but attempted to join Emma with her bouncing, and twisting, and jumping. It ended in judgmental laughter from Emma, though really, it was much more fun just to watch her. At the end of the song, Emma jumped towards him, and ever so gracefully, he caught her, spun her around once, and placed her back on the ground, pressing a chaste kiss to her nose. “You are such a child, Swan” Killian laughed.  
“Hmm, only around you, I think” Emma smiled, and she met his lips halfway, pressing to them, a soft kiss. Killian wrapped his arm tighter around her waist, and pulled her closer towards him, deepening the kiss.  
“That’s the Emma I fell in love with. The softness behind the sarcastic eye rolls, and pointed glares.” Killian breathed, moving from her lips, to near her ear.  
“Oh please, you loved those eye rolls. What did you say, pirate? Something like, “I love a challenge”?, Emma teased, pulling away from Killian, and leading them back to the couch.  
“That I did, Emma. Although, that particular challenge was the best I’ve ever faced.” Killian smirked, studying the green in Emma’s eyes, now that she was sitting so close to him on the couch, the sun filtering through the open window was catching her features beautifully.  
“Why’s that?” Emma leaned closer to him, smiling, their noses almost brushing.  
“Because I think I’m starting to win her over” Killian breathed. Emma sighed, barely whispering something that sounded a lot like “You did that a long time ago”, and brought her lips to Killian’s. They stayed that way for what felt like a blissful forever, and would’ve for longer, had not the steps outside the apartment began to creak as Henry ascended them, the smell of Granny’s grilled cheese sneaking it’s way into what had become, their new home.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :) comments and kudos are always welcome, and make me smile! :)


End file.
